We
by Liete
Summary: -US/UK- '"So since we're together now, what should I call you?"'


**We  
**

**By: Liete**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters portrayed.**

**A/N: This is another story I wrote a long time ago, but never posted here.  
**

**

* * *

**

Since starting a different sort of 'special relationship', moments where America and England could quietly be together were few and far between, and so when those moments came, they selfishly indulged in them without hesitation.

So found America sprawled out on top of England on his couch, their arms and legs entangled in a manly embrace that most certainly wasn't cuddling. Texas rested on the coffee table so America could properly fit his face in the crook of England's neck and definitely not snuggle there. All right, so they were definitely cuddling, but neither would ever admit that out loud. It was enough to be together.

Inevitably, though, America would always break the comfortable silence. Sometimes in a way that would abruptly end their get together as England would be too irritated with him to put up with him any longer.

Once again, America felt the need to end the silence and voice something that had been on his mind for months.

"So since we're together now, what should I call you?"

"America, if you're thinking of giving me some dreadful pet name-"

"No no, nothing like that. I mean, what do I call our relationship?"

"Aren't you my boyfriend?"

"That's too high school drama-like to describe what we've got."

"Lover then?"

"That just makes it sound like we're having some sort of illicit affair."

America could feel England smirking against his forehead "Aren't we?"

America scoffed and reached up to poke at England's chest. "I like to think we're too awesome to have simple affairs, thank you very much."

England swatted his hand away and chuckled lightly. "You told your president about us, didn't you? How did you describe our relationship then?"

America blushed slightly recalling that memory. Of course the president would notice that America was "keeping the 'special relationship' quite special" without his help, and could focus on improving other international relations. Ah yes, when Mr. Obama had asked about the nature of his relationship with England, he had responded…

"You're that guy I spend exorbitant amounts of time with," America muttered and then quickly cleared his throat.

England laughed then, a deep laugh that reverberated through his throat and chest. England didn't laugh like that nearly enough. When he did laugh, it was usually that cavalier chortle when he was torturing someone or had the upper hand. Otherwise it was that slightly crazed giggle when he was speaking to his imaginary friends. But he didn't like that England was probably laughing properly like that at his expense.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" He lifted his head to pout at England.

England wiped at his eyes and smiled fondly at America. "I'm merely imagining your president asking about our relationship and you blushing and stammering as you tell him that I'm 'that guy you spend exorbitant amounts of time with'. Did you tell him you sleep with me, too?"

America narrowed his eyes and fought to suppress his steadily growing blush. "Of course I didn't! That's not something you tell your boss!"

England chuckled again as he lowered America's head back down to his neck. "If you don't mind, America, I'd prefer that that not be how you describe me on a regular basis."

"I wasn't thinking of using that," he mumbled, but tucked his head back into the comfortable spot he'd been in before. They lay quietly like that, England's occasional chuckles the only thing breaking the silence, until America piped up again, a proud smile on his face.

"I think I'll keep it simple. You're mine, simple as that. I can even sing a song using that!" He cleared his throat and started to sing softly, "you're mine and we belong together. Yes, we belong together for eternity."

He could feel England smiling against his forehead that time. Not smirking, mind you, smiling. He could feel the difference without having to see it. England was also blushing, judging from the extra warmth he was radiating.

"I suppose I'll just have to call you the same, hmm? That is, if you'll let me," England said a bit hesitantly.

America froze, then hoisted himself up to regard England. The older nation was biting his lip and his eyes shone the vulnerability he felt. Centuries ago, America wouldn't have wanted for England to call him that, not with the implications that word had back then. But now…

America leaned down and kissed England, smiling sheepishly as he pulled back. "If it's like this, I think I don't mind being yours."


End file.
